Promise
by GiggleBouncer
Summary: When Naruto goes to Church horror unflods its self unpon him and his family. To be sold over and over again to people you don't know for reasons you don't understand. EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. Review if you want I really don't know. If there's another story like mine I'm sorry I just made this out of the blue. I know it's not that good well give me advice it would be nice. Ok so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything like it. I write. **

**Promise **

"Wait Daddy my shoes!" whined a small blond boy of three.

'Naruto, I told you to tie them in the car. Why couldn't you have done as you were told?" said a rather tall blond man.

"Minto he's only five and can barely put on his own clothes," chided his loving wife.

Minto shut his mouth at this and leaned down to tie his son's shoes; a little annoyed to be late for the service. The music had already begun playing inside the Church*. After finishing the knot Minto picked up Naruto and carried him into the massive building; all while Naruto's mother giggled and shook her head at them both.

"My boys," she chuckled and followed them into the Church.

Inside were pews lining the great hall with pillars holding up the giant structure perfectly place so that the painting and stain glass was shown. Upon entering the alter stood side of the raised platform draped in purple for Advent*. In the middle of the platform stood a great crucifixion cross, glass windows lined the wall behind this.

Each time Naruto came into this place he always stood in awe of how beautiful it was. Of only five he would remember this place for all his life. His Great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather's pride and joy had it built for his wedding years ago. Every Uzumaki had been married here and buried on its grounds after their funeral was held here. Nothing changed even after centuries.

No one turned their heads to the couple and son entering late but for a another boy around seven with pitch dark hair that looked oddly enough like the back end of a duck's butt or a parrot whichever you had to be thinking at the moment.

Cold black eyes meet with big blue ones. A glare was given to the boy as being late was never accepted, well not in the Uchiha family it wasn't. The Uchiha child turned back around when his mother touched his arm. At this his older brother, Itachi turned and looked for what caught his attention. He had not expected that it would be the Uzumaki boy.

"_Seems he could be of some fun…..hmm….I'm sure he'll be even more editable as he ages. Let's see how yummy he gets._" Itachi smirked as he made a plan to take the small boy once he was a little older and himself too. He being only six-teen. He licked his lips he deep thought.

Naruto smiled and listened to the priest talk and fell asleep in his father's warm arms and to his mother's hand on his head.

As the mass ended the family went outside while Minto gave Naruto to Kushina and waited for the Uchiha's.

"Ah Fugaku!" Minto slapped the dark haired man on the back with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes Minto? Did you need something?" Fugaku asked.

"No. I can't want to talk to an old buddy of mine? Is that really so bad?"

"I suppose not. But first. Why were you so late to the service today?"

"Oh that. Naruto had a sleepy start this morning. I guess that's my fault. I kept him up all night with the tickle monster," Minto laughed.

"Mmm…tickle monster you say? You spoil your son too much Minto he'll end up dependent man if you keep it up."

"…." Minto couldn't think of playing with his son had to do with anything with Naruto being a dependent man. Naruto had already begun to read and write as well as speak two different languages and play the piano. He could even count to some ungodly number Minto even couldn't and do equations in his head granted it took him a while to figure them out. Uzumaki's started early to prepare for life.

"My point. So anything new at work?" Fugaku asked.

"Not not really just the usual," Minto answered.

"Eight hundred sixty-one thousand six hundred." Naruto piped up suddenly.

They all looked at the small blond in wonder.

"What's that Naruto?" Minto asked.

"The answer the multiplication you asked me before we left the pew. 8'975 times 96. Sorry it took me so long to figure it out I keep losing my place." Naruto answered.

Minto just smiled and kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "Such a smart child of mine. It took you just long enough for the answer. Good job Naruto. How about we get some ice cream on the way home?"

The blue orbs of the child gleamed with happiness and excitement. A huge smile was plastered on his flawless sun-kissed face.

"Dependent huh?" Minto asked Fugaku.

No reply came from Fugaku put a stunned look. Sasuke just glared at the blond boy in disgusted.

"Fifty-four times ninety-nine," Sasuke asked the blond.

"Fifty-three thousand forty-six," answered Naruto after five minutes.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku scolded.

Sasuke glared and glared at the small boy in the women's arms.

"Looks like little Sasuke doesn't like his father being contradicted by someone else," Minto laughed. "Seems like a good loyal son to me. You should be proud of him challenging Naruto like that."

"Yes, I guess you are right. You did always seem to see things differently than I." Fugaku said as he and his family turned around to walk to his car.

"That's cuz I don't have a stick shoved up my ass," Minto mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Fugaku asked when he turned back around. He heard Minto's voice but not what he said.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all Fugaku."

Fugaku nodded and walked to the car, got in and started it. Unknowing what was going to happen next.

Kushina set Naruto down and took his hand as the crossed the street. Minto walked behind them and unlocked the car door. As Kushina was buckling Naruto to his car-seat a shiny blade came from behind her to her throat, digging deep into her skin spraying blood onto the car's inside and onto Naruto making his orange shirt and pants a deep maroon and wet with her blood. Naruto screamed as this happen he looked around to his father to see another figure pointing a gun to his head then

BANG!

He was gone. More blood splashed on the car with brain matter on the windows and even some on Naruto. No help came as it was still early and no one around to hear the gun-shot.

Naruto was screaming and crying at the top of his lungs.

"Mommy! Get Mommy. Daddy, Daddy you need to stand up Mommy is hurt. Daddy Help!" Naruto yelled more.

A sudden pain along the back of his head and Naruto was knocked out.

He awoke some time later as it was now dark outside. He could hear voices of men he didn't know.

"He looks good enough to eat. I wish I could fuck him now. Just to feel how tight that small body of his is," one of the said his voice a low husky sound that sent shivered down Naruto's body in fear.

"No you can't. I want to too but we can't. We have a paying customer willing to pay big bucks for this shrimp. They can do whatever they want with him but they will only pay if his untouched," another growled only added to Naruto's fear.

He saw an opened door and tried to get up only to find out that his feet were bond as well as his hands. He then tried to scream but his mouth was gagged.

Days passed like this. Men and women came to look at him only to turn him down saying:

"Too small. Too big. Too tan. His cheeks are to round. His he's eyes are too big for his head."

Multiply people came and turned him down. After two weeks of this Naruto was thrown into a small room. Till one night a man came in, not one of the men before but this one was tall, very tall and sickly pale and burned in place along his face.

"He's perfect. Just needs a little something," the man said darkly.

"Wh-what? We did everything you said. Blond hair, tan skin, blue eyes, round cheeks, small, bright, white teeth," the man with the low voice said.

"No, no. Its fine I can do it myself. I'll pay you what we agreed."

With that the man turned and walked out the door. The other two men from before came over to Naruto grabbing him by his hair roughly.

"Now be a good boy and he will trick you nicely and so we can get more business,"

Naruto was then blindfolded and taken to a car where he was thrown into a trunk and driven off to a location he did not know.

When the blindfold was taken off he was in a large white room.

"Now stand still. This will only hurt a bit," the man said.

Naruto did as he was told out of fear. When the man returned he had a knife with him. Naruto ran for it. He looked for a door but couldn't find one. So he just ran around trying to stay out of the man's grasp. Only it go on for so long before he was pulled up and against a wall.

"I told to stand still. Now it's going to really hurt, you stupid kid," he snarled. He cut into Naruto's cheeks with the blade three times on each cheek vertically leaving deep gashes bleeding out in huge amounts.

Naruto lay on the ground with his own blood surrounding his head as he cried and begged for the pain to stop. But it never would he would be destined to feel pain for years to come.

After his cuts healed they left dark marks on his cheeks. His 'master' as Naruto was to call him called them Naruto's whiskers. He set to putting the blond in cat costumes for his enjoyment. With ears and a tail. Master's little kitty-cat. Though he never touched Naruto he did have Naruto touch him and even suck him off, just like a cat would.

This went on for three years. When Naruto turned eight he was auctioned off the highest bidder. To that he was taken to another man who again called the marks whiskers put instead he had Naruto like a dog. Crawling on all fours and barking till the blond would pass out.

Naruto passed from man to man sometimes a women even. Each with a different fetish.

Naruto never forgot the day his childhood was taken from him. That day at Church. His lessons were not lost in time but given more as one with the school fetish put Naruto in a Catholic school. There he stayed for years. Till high school at that his world changed again.

**OK the word Church with a capital "C" stands for the Catholic Church. **

**And Advent is a time in the Catholic religion that celebrates the life, death, and resurrection of Christ. **

**Someone please tell me how to make this into chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto entered high school with a solemn eyes but a happy face. Everyone knew him from the first day. Naruto gained a knack for getting into trouble with the rules. He liked, rather loudly, state his opinion. Never at the right time either. So many people in a small place, how could he not?

Though as a gang of guys saw Naruto in the locker changing they invited him to come to the back.

"So you're the new kid," a bulking one said.

Naruto nodded as a reply.

"How'd you get those scars of yours?" another boy asked who was not even looking at his face but his stomach where a tattoo was printed.

"That's none of your business," Naruto answered not wanted to give these guys his life story.

"Wrong answer," the bulking one said before slamming Naruto to the ground on his knees. "Now you're gonna apologize to Kenji."

Naruto looked up at the boys and then at the one called Kenji.

"You don't want Maki to hit you again do you? Maybe you get off on that," Kenji said pulling Naruto's face to his crotch. "Now be good and suck it," he said while he pulled his pants down to reveal his dick of seven inches.

Naruto closed his eyes knowing what would come if he didn't and what would if he did.

He licked around the head before going down to Kenji's sac. Naruto took one of the guy's balls in his mouth and suck a little. He went back up dragging his tongue along the vein to engulfing the length fully with trouble.

Kenji moaned out as he felt Naruto's hot mouth sucking him hard and long each breath Naruto took through his nose he swiped his tongue over the dick's side moving it to tease the slit before taking another long suck of Kenji's rod. Without a though Naruto started to bob his head up and down slowly at first going faster as he went each time brushing his tongue over the head taking a hard suck to it, going back down to the base. Naruto began switching around to sucking then to licking around the head to sucking the side only with his hand ran along the other side, his thumb always rubbing the sensitive skin there pulling Kenji's foreskin back with it a small bit only to deep throat him again. Each time Naruto did this Kenji couldn't help but groan and moan in bliss.

Kenji became to tremble in pleasure from Naruto's expert blowjob. Soon, too soon for his liking, Kenji felt his muscles tense wanting to keep going he told Naruto to stop only to be ignored with a hum by Naruto sending vibrations through his throat onto Kenji's penis. Kenji came with loud moan spilling his jizz into Naruto's mouth. The blond swallowed it all before letting the limp organ slip out of his mouth.

From all the sounds that Kenji was making caught the attention of some of the teachers who came in at the time of Kenji's climax. Horrified of what happen they took the boys to the office watching them as they waited for the principle.

When they sat in front of an old lady with huge knockers she seemed drunk and bored. Though upon finding out that Kenji and Maki were both nineteen and Naruto only fifth-teen she called the police or rather her sectary did. A white black haired women in a black and white robe like dress.

Kenji and Maki looked scared out of their minds while Naruto sat coolly.

"Dude aren't you a little freaked out by all this? You just sucking my cock willing, what are your parents gonna say when they find out your gay like us?" Kenji said.

"Don't have any," Naruto replied.

"Then how are you in school?" Maki asked the blond curiously.

"The guy that bought me a few years back has a school fetish and so does the one that has me now." Naruto said calmly.

"Bought you?" Kenji and Maki said together freaked out.

"Yes bought. I've been bought…. I believe twenty times since I was five,"

The nineteen year olds sat with eyes wide and mouth dropped.

Unknown to them the police, principle, Kenji's and Maki's parents, and Naruto's master were all either in the room or at the door. Each looking like the boys, horrified.

The blonde's master shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, Naruto, boy you sure have some sense of humor, hahaha."

The police on the other hand were not laughing. They grabbed the man and took him to a cop car.

A police-woman went up to Naruto and told him to come with her.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and said to Kenji, "Thanks for letting me blow you, but I've had better."

Kenji's face became red with anger while Maki fell over laughing his ass off. His friend's opened mouth red face was priceless.

The police took Naruto to be photographed and printed to find his family or they hoped to find. Once printed they sent them to the computer for information about the young blonde in the possibility to get Naruto back home and safe, what they found only heaved their hearts.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but it looks like your parents are dead but the men who did it were but in prison for thirty year each," the police-women told him. "If you would like we can arrange for you to go back to the town you were born in. Though you would have to be put into an orphanage or apply for impanation.

"Ok. Thank you."

Naruto then went into child services' care for the night. In the morning he was sent off to the home he once had. When he had arrived there he applied for impanation and got it due to the large sum of money he had inherited from his parents and his trust-fund that was set up at his birth.

But there he stood. In front of the house he grew up in for five years of his life. He unlocked the door and stepped in. Waves of emotion hit him like a truck. Every memory he had came to him causing the blonde to fall on his knees in tears. Warm salty liquid spilled from his eyes. There he lay for the night. He slept on the hard wood floor in tears.

The morning came with him still asleep with dry tear trails on his face. Once he got up he went through the house looking around. Everything was still there. All covered in white sheets covered by dust of fifty-teen years.

Naruto didn't want to stay in this house. Set to look for a paper for an apartment, then school. He didn't want to think about his childhood with his parents, just get out of there as quickly as possible. He didn't want to return. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

So there Naruto was in his apartment reading the paper. Crime had gone up about Two percent in the last year or so. Three dead in an alley, OD on drugs or drown in their own puke Naruto wasn't really paying much attention to it. He really wanted to find a job instead of living of his parents or his money as it was now called.

He scanned the Classifieds for a job only to have fast food place hiring, he did not want to flip burgers or listen to whining children about a milkshake. His eyes fell onto a name that sounding familiar, Uchiha, he didn't know how he knew the name but he did

'_Must be something read.'_ He thought to himself while he looked at the ad

**MAID SERVICE**

**Mon.-Thurs. and Sat. **

**$350 a week. Extra on holidays and special occasions **

Naruto looked around his apartment that was spotless. The women with the insane feeling that if the house wasn't clean aliens would come and kill her before she could take pictures of them had a lasting habit on him of cleaning every speck of dirt he could see or image. So with this he set to calling the number that was under the ad and set a date to be interviewed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~New date along a week

A week had gone by and now his interview was this day. A Sunday could they be any crueler. Naruto wanted to sleep in today but no he had a maid service interview that he couldn't miss.

Naruto walked up the Uchiha estate.

'_God damn could they have a bigger fucking house? Screw that it ain't a house it's a hotel. How many people lived in there? Oh I am soooo not working here. Even if there are other maids the cleaning would never get done."_

But still even with that thought the blonde boy walked up the gate and buzzed the speaker saying his name and his reason for being there. After a long and very annoying buzz the gates open at the middle splitting the giant "U" in half. From that Naruto walked up the path that leads to the main house. (There is a main house in the front then a summer house in the back and two cottages from guests. And a pool house and a rather large tool shed. With multiply live-in servants.)

When Naruto got close the building he saw people in uniform tending to the yard by planting new fall flowers and mowing the grass some even picking fruit from the trees into baskets. Others were clipping the hedges and branches.

Naruto didn't need to knock on the great mahogany doors. A man was waiting there for him with a frown upon his face.

"You don't own a car?" he asked Naruto.

"No. Haven't thought about buying one. Just annoying if I had one I would have never got here on time. There was a wreck at the intersection," Naruto pointed out.

"Well start thinking about it. If you get the job you will have to show up in the uniform and the masters would not like it to be dirty before you even got into the house."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward and said, "So where so I go for the interview?"

"Follow me," the man sighed and walked Naruto around the main house to one of the side buildings for the interview and measurements. (Sorry forgot a building.)

A series of questions were asked of Naruto like: had he had a job before, answer: No. Had he had any experience with cleaning before, answer: Yes. Where, answer: for an old woman who had delusions of aliens killing if her house was not spotless. There was no comment to that answer but simply a look of bizarre and many other workers stopping and looking in and the blonde and even a tall pale man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

'_Well this one is a keeper. I could have fun asking about if the aliens did come and kill her.'_ The man thought with a chuckle while he walked away giving the man interviewing Naruto a nod of approval.

With that Naruto was sent with a seamstress for his uniform and told that he would be shown around the estate and given orders of what to do and where to do it that would start tomorrow.

The blonde's size was measured he was told to come back after the tour. He smiled and nodded and followed another blonde that had on a purple dress that showed she worked in the garden for the mistress's flowers. She also had her hair pulled up into a long ponytail with her bangs falling into her face on one side. She showed Naruto where would be entering the estate from, a side entrance with a code that he would get later when he got his uniform.

As they walked into the main house Naruto was told he would be the young master's maid.

"Who's the 'young master'" Naruto asked the blonde girl, "and what's your name?"

"My name is Ino and the young master is the youngest Uchiha. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is seventeen with black eyes that are darker than the night sky that just see straight through you and into your heart." Ino said as she started to drift off into a different reality, "He has milky pale skin than seems to never have been touched by the sun. His hair is always gelled back into spikes with his bangs framing his face so, oh so nicely. He is tall like his brother but only a little shorter but still perfect."

Naruto stopped listening and looked around him on the second floor to the hallway next to them.

"So where is this guy with the duck's butt hair?" Naruto asked

Ino turned and smacked Naruto over the head with her trowel*. "Never use that phrase again about the young master. And don't even think of calling by his name either he is to be called young master or young Uchiha or sir. BUT NEVER BY 'THE GUY WITH THE DUCK'S BUTT HAIR'!" Ino shouted the last part and the turned around to see the so-called duck butt head. She paled.

"Duck butt hair," the dark haired Uchiha said, "Well Ino I never thought you to be one to insult your employer."

"N-n-n-no sir uh young master, young Uchiha. Young master Uchiha sir. I was just, just telling this new guy not to call you that. I-I'm so sorry sir it won't happen again. Please forgive me sir. It will never happen again," Ino begged for her job.

"I'm not the one that can fire you Ino. You're my mother's garden girl not mine. Which you should be getting to once you finish here" the young Uchiha said as he went back to reading his book and walking past the blonde boy not even bothering to look at him.

"Yup just like a duck's ass. Or a parrot's head even a chicken's ass," Naruto snickered loud enough for the raven to hear.

Sasuke had stopped walking and twitched a strayed of hair falling out of place. No one had ever said anything like that about him, or so near him he could hear. It was as if this kid wanted to be fired before he even started.

The two blondes continued down the hall while Ino pointed out the rooms to him. After the house was showed she brought the blonde boy to Sasuke's rooms.

"This is the young master's rooms," Ino explained while she opened each door to show Naruto after she knocked to make sure Sasuke wasn't in them, and then she told him what he would be doing in them. "This is his study….his bedroom…..bathroom….second room….closet…personal music room." Each room had a new thing to do in and the same basic things to do. Wipe objects, pick up wash and dry dirty clothes, place new clean clothes in drawers and hang in closet, make both beds after changing the sheets and comforter and pillows and pillow cases, etc, etc.

As Ino left Naruto for the garden the blonde boy went back to the seamstress for his uniform. On his way there he encountered a pale, average height woman with dark black hair. She seemed to be occupied with her flowers and tomatoes in her hands till she looked up. Everything dropped to the floor as she shrieked in shock when she looked at Naruto.

'_JESUS CHRIST! Are these people supposed to be normal? What the fuck is she screaming at me for?' _Naruto thought as three dark haired, pale males came rushing through different doors and many servants too.

"F-F-Fugaku," the women shuddered with her finger pointed directly at the blonde boy.

Fugaku ran to his wife and took her face in his hands not ever bothering to look at the boy who had been the cause of all this. He ran his hand over her face in worry and in shock himself over his wife's sudden outburst.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU STUPID BOY!" Fugaku's voice rang out shaking the entire house, "I don't know who you are but you not live to see another day if you do not explain you self."

"What me? I was just walking back to get my uniform for my job tomorrow. She came in here with her flowers and tomatoes and screamed her head off when she looked at me. I know my scars are a little scary but damn I didn't know I terrified people," Naruto said to the angry man in front of him.

"Excuse me? You would blame my wife for something you did instead of manning up and telling the truth? What would your parents say?"

That hit a nerve inside Naruto. He wanted to run over to the man and hit him over and over again till he begged for mercy.

"They're dead. Murdered," Naruto growled.

Fugaku stood silent for a moment. He was deciding on what to say when his wife spoke.

"Naruto," she cooed quietly. She went up to the boy and hugged him close to her. Naruto was the last thing of her long dead best friend. "Oh how we're looked for you. Ever since that day but there was no trace of you anywhere. What you must have been through on your own."

All four males stared in confusing at the kind hearted women now hugging the blonde boy.

"Ma'am I don't know who you think I am. My name is Naruto but I don't know you," Naruto said calmly as he tried to escape her grasp on him.

"You don't remember us? You and Sasuke always fault each other. Always trying to prove that your own father was better than the other's. You seemed to win most of the time but only because Minto would interrupt you two by taking her in his arms and getting you some sweet treat," she told him while she finally let go of Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. I was five when my parents were killed."

"Mother he isn't Naruto. He didn't have any scars on his face that him," Itachi spoke up while he pulled his mother away from the blonde boy.

"What were you parents names?" Fugaku asked the boy.

"Minto and Kushina," Naruto answered, "Would you like to ask how they died? I can tell you that. My mother's throat was slashed right in front of me. Her blood sprayed on me covering me with it. My father was shot in the head with his blood and brains getting everywhere and even on my. I was covered in it. Blood and brain matter. After that I'm not sure what happen I was hit then awoke and was sold to some guy who gave me these scars saying that they were the finishing touch."

Everyone in the room stood in horror at the boy's words. Not even Fugaku spoke or Itachi.

"What's more is that I was sold over and over again to men and women. Beaten, raped, starved, and tortured sometimes for days," Naruto was angry now. He had been yelled at by this man and screamed at by this woman and then told that he knew her he did not.

Fugaku looked at his wife and sons before going in his study. He came out with a picture. He handed said picture to Naruto who took it in his hands. At first look Naruto's eyes began to water.

The pictured showed his mother and father with Fugaku and his wife (I can't for the life of me remember her name sorry) and himself with Itachi and Sasuke. Minto and Kushina were standing by each other with Minto's arm around Kushina's waist with Naruto at their feet pushing Sasuke who was in front of Itachi who was in the middle with Fugaku's hand on his shoulder and his wife smiling down at the boys.

"Wh-where did you get this?" Naruto wanted to know. Some memories came back to him. That day had been sunny and he and Sasuke had been in a fight about whose father was better. They had pushed and shoved one other for hours each. Itachi had been watching the two for a while making sure they didn't kill each other. Their parents had gone in front of them and with a quick flash from a servant their picture was taken without the two boys noticing. Naruto thought harder and remember that day had always been a day when he and Sasuke made a promise to one other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK (should have done the whole thing in a flashback)

"Sasuke-kun where are we going," Naruto whined as Sasuke pulled his arm by his hand as they went through a small woodland like thing.

"Just wait and see Naru-chan. You'll love it I swear," Sasuke replied.

"Mommy says it isn't good to swear," Naruto said as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They stopped at a fallen tree only about ten yards from the Uchiha's back yard. It was pretty. Wild flowers grew around the trees and mushrooms grew on log by them. Some birds chirped a song while squirrels ran through the trees.

"Wow Sasuke-kun it's so pwetty," Naruto said not able to really said his "r's" correctly all the time.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled at the young blonde boy, "Naru-chan promise me you'll never stop being my friend. Even if we push each other."

"Of course Sasuke-kun. I love you why would I stop loving you if we're just playing." Naruto said with the hugest grin on his face, his bright blue eyes shining in the sun like two blue suns. They seemed to out shine the sun its self.

"Good. I love you too," Sasuke said with a smile that only Naruto could make.

Both boys looked and smiled at each other. Sasuke took Naruto into a hug.

When they were letting go of each other Naruto stood on his toes and kissed Sasuke on his lips and smiled widely.

Sasuke blushed like a tomato and put his fingers to his lips to feel them tingle slightly.

"Mommy and Daddy to that whenever they hug. Its cuz they love each other just we do right?" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran with him back to the adults and Itachi.

"Yeah'" Sasuke said as he ran with Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back

Naruto sat in Fugaku's study unaware on how he got there. He could feel the tears that were still falling from his eyes and onto his lap. He didn't notice the pale boy in the corner of the room till he moved to wipe away Naruto's tears.

"Don't cry my sweet," Sasuke said gently as he moved his thumbs over Naruto's cheeks under his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto was stunned. No one had ever called him that.

"You dobe. You don't remember our promise? The day you said you loved me? And the day you kissed me for the first time," Sasuke said as he caressed Naruto's face.

"I-I…some parts," the blonde said.

"Don't worry I'll help you remember. I never stopped thinking about you, you know. You were my best friend and rival," Sasuke told him.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke. He didn't remember much but that one small fragment of a day and his parent's murder.

"You really don't remember. I'll wait till you do my love."

Sasuke held out his hand for the boy to take. Naruto just stared at it like it was about to eat him.

"You put your hand on it and cross your fingers in between mine, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Don't call me a dobe, ass-hole," Naruto said as he did do as Sasuke said. His hand suddenly felt warm and he himself felt safe.

"See not so hard," Sasuke whispered as he pulled Naruto from the chair into his arms. "I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Naruto was quiet for once in his life. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke was talking to him like a lover and friend. He was shocked to say the least. But he didn't want to let go. Somehow he knew that was Sasuke was saying was true.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hmmm?"

"You promise," Naruto said this barely above a whisper but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Promise."

Sasuke tilted his head down and gave Naruto a small gentle kiss.

Naruto blushed and blinked at Sasuke.

"I love you."

**And that's it people hope you liked it. Sorry it goy kinda weird at the end Its 1 fucking 30 in the morning so give me some slack.**

**For those of who don't know a trowel a like a small shovel that is used for gardening. If you don't know what a shovel it well it's a tool used for digging. It has a log handle and a large metal part that goes in the ground. Now take that and picture it like it was only a foot long and there is a trowel. Thank you and Good-bye till next time. Please Review. **

**Show of hands who reads the ending things?**


End file.
